Hiding what means the most
by pokeshipper lover mike
Summary: Pokeshipping: Ash And Misty stop fighting. I know, bad summary. Please read and review and no flames please.


**Hiding What Means The Most**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Anything in _blue italics_ are Ash's Thoughts. Anything in _pink italics_ are Misty's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I am not affiliated with the owners of Pokémon. It's a © of Nintendo, Game Freak, 4kids etc etc.

It was just another one of those days... Ash and his friends were traveling through Johto, and as usual, Ash had got the whole group lost...again...or at least we think he did…but as much as things may seem the same, some things aren't. Ash has grown a good few inches, and now stands 6'2", and looks handsome might I add. Misty has definitely changed a lot as well. She has developed a lot, stands at 5'8" and is a knock-out. Her hair is let down now, and is about halfway down her back. She could be a sensational sister. Although things have changed, some things haven't. Ash and Misty still fight to this day, even though they both have feelings for each other, and don't have the nerve to admit it…

"Ash, I can't believe that you got us lost again." Yelled Misty

"Now hold the phone here! You thought that the shortcut would be better and I thought it wasn't a good idea...but nooo...you wanted to take the shortcut!" Debated Ash

"Ohh, please, the shortcut was right, but you wanted to take the shortcut from a shortcut."

"Yeah so we could get off of your shortcut and get back on the main road!"

"Ok...whatever you two, let's just figure where we are and maybe we can go from there!" Retorted Brock with frustration.

"Ok Brock." Said Ash and Misty in unison.

"Let's see...according to my calculations...we should be here." Said Brock pointing to the map.

"THERE!? Aaash...we're way off now because of you!" Whined Misty

"You know what Misty...why don't take that last comment and cram it! I'm sick and tired of you pointing out all my mistakes to my face. Yes I did get us lost, and I apologize for doing it. Happy now!" Said Ash exploding with anger.

Misty just stood there in silence realizing that she had over did it. She decided to just shut her mouth before she ticked off Ash anymore.

"I...I'm...sorry Ash." Said Misty turning her head towards the ground about to cry.

"Look, it's ok...it hurts when you point out stuff like that. I know it's petty, but nobody likes to be told when they screw up, every single time they do, and I'm also sorry for telling you to cram it. I would never mean anything like that."

"That's ok Ash, I brought it upon myself anyways. Are we cool?"

"Of course. I'd never hate you for something that dumb."

"Ohh Ash you're such a sweetie." Said Misty while walking over to Ash to hug him.

Of course Ash nearly went numb when he felt her body pressing next to his.

_~Geez...she can be really comforting at times...I just can't tell her how I feel. I'm afraid what it may do to our friendship. I want to keep her as my friend...I don't know what I'd do without her. *Sighs*~_

_~Gosh I can't believe how sweet he is...after all that and he still isn't mad at me. I just can't bring myself to tell him how I feel. I can't figure out what's holding me back. Besides...Ash deserves more than me, I'm just the runt of my family, and what could he possibly see in me?~ _

"Hey you two! Hello?!" Said Brock.

"Huh...wha...?" Said Ash and Misty turning towards Brock.

"Wow...you two are out of it...you guys were hugging for like five minutes. Well anyways if we go this way, we should be in the next town in a few days. For now, let's camp out, and we'll start heading towards the next town in the morning, ok?"

"Great!" Said Ash.

Once they settled into camp, Brock began to prepare his lazy boy no-chew stew, which was Ash's favorite.

"Hey Brock?"

"Yeah Ash what's up?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk alone by the lakeside…ok?"

"Sure no prob, just be back within in the hour so we can eat dinner together, okay?"

"Sure Brocko!"

Ash wanted to be alone for sometime. He needed to think about Misty. He obviously can't stop thinking about her, but he wanted to think about his feelings for her. Ash walked by the lake and found a large rock to sit on. He just sat here and spaced out, he looked like a zombie.

_~What am I doing? Why can't I bring myself to tell her? I just feel so confused about everything. That hug earlier today...I just didn't want to let go...but what I couldn't understand was that Misty never felt like she was about to let go. Does she like me?...Wait what am I saying, she'd never like me in a million years. What could she possibly see in me? I'm just some kid who's obsessed with Pokémon, but hardly does she know that I love her.~_

"Pikapi?" (Ash?)

"Hey there buddy."

"Pika pika pi pi pi ka chuuu..." (You're thinking about her again aren't you?)

"Yeah Pikachu. I'm just confused. I want to tell her how I feel, but...I'm afraid that she won't return the feelings, and we'll lose what we have now...a really good friendship."

"Pika. Chu pika pi, pika pika pikachu..pika chu...pi pi pika." (I see. Well, I'd just wait until you feel the time is right. Don't rush into telling her.)

"Heh, that's a good one...don't rush...that's what I'm worldly renown for. *sighs* Well anyways, thanks buddy, you know I always appreciate your support."

"Pika..pikapi." (Thanks Ash.)

"Your welcome Pikachu."

Poor Ash...he really has strong feelings for Misty.

"Aaaaaash...come on back to camp! Dinner's finished!" Yelled Brock from a distance

"Come on Pikachu, let's go."

Misty and Brock were setting up camp for dinner. Misty had first noticed Ash arriving to camp. She could tell by the expression on his face that he has a lot on his mind.

"Hey Ash!" Yelled Misty

"Hey Misty." Said Ash in a somewhat monotonous tone.

"Something wrong Ash?" Asked Misty with a bit concern on her face.

"No nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem yourself I guess."

"Really?" Asked Ash, playing dumb. "I've just been tired lately, haven't been getting much sleep." Said Ash knowing that it's a lie.

"Oh."

"Hey you two, c'mon before dinner gets cold!"

"Okay Brock!" Said Ash

Once they all sat down and began eating, Ash just ate at a slow pace, and stared into a void. He just kept thinking and thinking.

~That was really strange. Misty actually seemed concerned for me. Ack, what am I thinking, she doesn't like me, she was just being a concerned friend. I just wish that someday...we'll be together. When she was hugging me earlier...I felt so overwhelmed, I felt like nothing could've hurt me at all, like I was protected. *Sighs*~

"Umm...Ash? Ash? ASH!?" Said Brock with some frustration.

"Huh...uhh...what?"

"Are you ok? You've been really out of it lately? Something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering me at all. I'm just thinking that's all."

Misty just looked at Ash from the corner of her eye inconspicuously...

~Geez Ketchum. Why do you have to lie to us! I know that something's eating you up inside. You haven't been acting like you normally do, all full of energy, excited to fight the next gym leader, always arguing with me. If you only knew that I love you. I could make you happier than anyone in the world could, but I'm so afraid to tell you how I feel, I'm afraid that you won't return those feelings to me Ash Ketchum. I...just don't know what to do. *Sighs*~

"Ummm...Misty? Misty? Hel-lo?!" Asked Brock

"What Brock?!" Said Misty a bit frustrated, since he interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok...that's it, both of you have been too quiet today. Especially you Ash, for you to zone out and stop eating? Now I know that something is wrong. C'mon Ash cough it up, same with you Misty."

"Look Brock, I told you several times, that I'm fine. Must you insist on annoying me with the same question over and over?!" Said Ash with frustration in his voice

"Sorry Ash...I'm just concerned that's all." Said Brock with a slight frown forming.

"I understand Brock. I appreciate that. You're one of my best friends, as well as Misty." Said Ash finishing the sentence smiling towards Misty.

"Ash?" Asked Misty "You really consider me as your best friend?" She had emphasized the word best.

"Well of course, we've all been through so much together, we've had our up's and down's, and to me, being through so much, and still being close together, those are real friends. Yes there may be a time when we will go our separate ways, but for the time being, let's stay together, have fun, and be there for each other."

Misty was completely touched by Ash's speech. She let a small tear run down her cheek, and knew right then and there that Ash is the one for her.

"Ash, t-that had to be the most touching thing I've heard in my life." Said Misty slightly tearing up again.

"Misty...you really think so? I mean you know how I'm not that good with words." Said Ash blushing slightly.

"I don't think so, I know so. Your right Ash, we should all stick together and enjoy what's in front of us." Said Misty with a big smile on her face.

Ash was relieved that Misty agreed with what he had said, something that she doesn't do really often. He did notice lately that Misty was a lot nicer to him. They never argued as much, she was more considerate of him and his feelings...He just wasn't sure of what to think anymore.

*Yawns* "Well guys, I'm feeling a bit tired, it's been a long day, and I need my beauty rest." Said Misty

"Goodnight Misty." Said Ash

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight guys. Hopefully you two won't be spacing out as much tomorrow." Said Brock

Ash and Misty just rolled their eyes and went off to their sleeping bags.

The next day was like the usual...Ash woke up really early in the morning, before the other two woke up. He just laid there and stared at Misty.

~_Oh man. She's just too beautiful. I feel like I've gone on a long journey and I've reached my destination, but I'm only one step too short. I've found my love, but I can't tell her how I feel. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. It hurts me too, I know how much she means to me...but I don't know. Whenever I see her smile, I get these warm, tingly feelings inside of me...and of course the butterflies in my stomach, that's an automatic. Did I?...yes...I hear her talking in her sleep, she looks so innocent, so tender and beautiful. *Sobs* Why can't I tell her? I can't figure out what's holding me back. I know...If I tell her my feelings, she'll laugh in my face, and I'll feel hurt...so hurt in fact, that I wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. It's not the fact that I'd hate her...it's because every time I see her face, I'll just breakdown not into tears, waterfalls, and emotional despair. I don't want to have a miserable life like that...*Cries some more...*~_

~*Rolls over* Do I hear Ash crying? Why would he be crying? Man I wish I could just go there and hold him and tell him, "Ash, everything's gonna be ok...I'm here." But obviously I can't do that. Well I'll go and ask if he's okay.~

Misty got up from her sleeping bag and walked over to Ash. She just stood there for a minute or so...then she kneeled next to him and reached out to caress his back…

"Ash?…Are you okay?"

Ash jumped a bit, he had definitely not expected Misty to be up at this hour...especially to see him crying.

"*Turns around and sniffs* Y..yeah..I think I'll be okay..." Stuttered Ash with a tear stained face.

"You sure? Cuz to me, you don't seem to happy now. What's wrong Ash? You can tell me anything." Said Misty moving closer to Ash.

Ash turned over to look at Misty. The amount of concern in her face had surprised Ash. He had definitely not expected this. Now he's gonna have to find a way to explain how he feels to Misty without letting her know that he loves her, since he can't lie to efficiently while he's crying.

"Well, I've got this secret inside of me...and it was buried for a while, but these last few months, it's been trying every possible way to leap out. I'm trying to keep it hidden away, just to prevent myself from getting emotionally hurt. Here's the catch, by holding it in...I'm hurting just as much. I just don't know what to do at this point." Said Ash while a tear ran down his face.

"*Sighs, and wipes the tears off his face* I know exactly how you feel Ash. I've had a similar problem, holding my feelings in. It's not too smart of a thing to do. I hurt someone the last time I did it. I remember one time...never mind. Anyways, if you feel that it needs to stay a secret, fine. I can tell though, it won't stay a secret much longer. The way you said that the secret wants to jump out? You'll just blare it out one day. Not necessarily tomorrow, but soon. For now, just hang in there, don't let it get to you. I don't like seeing you like this. Honestly. You're always so full of energy, so happy. I want to see you happier than this. I'll be happier too."

Ash was completely shocked. This time it was his turn to realize that Misty was the absolute one for him. She completely touched him emotionally.

"M-Misty...you'll be happier when I'm happy? I've never had such a good friend. I swear on my life that I'll never forget what you said. You really mean a lot to me Misty, and your happiness is important to me too. I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Y...yes Ash?"

"From this point forward, no matter what we may agree or disagree on, I will always consider you my soul mate. You've been there for me, and this morning was the most important. I always want to be your best friend. What I ask is, will you return the same promise?"

"Yes Ash. I will. I think that you're my soul mate too. You've been there for me too. You'll always have a special place in my heart."

"I'm glad that you feel that way."

Ash got up out of his sleeping bag and hugged Misty. This wasn't like that last hug, no, they held onto each other for some time. Misty could've melted right then and there, same with Ash.

"Misty...I...I..." Said Ash looking at her

*THUMP*

From all the anxiety, Ash just fainted. Misty ran over to Brock, woke him up and had him help her try to revive Ash. He took a small bottle of water and threw it on his face. Ash violently sat up and nearly had a heart attack.

"Whhhhaaaaa! What happened!?"

"Ash you fainted, you were about to tell me something. What were you saying?"

Ash was a bit confused, he did just faint...

"Ummm...I...I forgot...I'm sorry." Said Ash frowning...He was frowning because he did know what he was saying, but he didn't want to say it.

"No Ash it's ok. Don't worry about it." Said Misty smiling at him.

"Lets go make breakfast! C'mon before we get too hungry!" Said Brock.

"Okay." Replied Ash

"C'mon Misty, let's go."

As usual while they were walking, they were staring at each other. As they were approaching the campsite, Brock noticed them looking each other down. He smiled, knowing that they will tell each other how they feel. Someday...

They sat together and ate quietly. Usually, Ash was busy talking about how he was going to beat the next gym trainer, or how he's better than Misty. This time, Ash sat there and ate his food unlike last time *_wink wink_*, but now he was staring at Misty for a while. Brock obviously noticed this, being a romanticist himself, or at least we think he is. True he looks like a total goof when he sees women. Misty was watching Ash from the corner of her eye. She hadn't noticed Ash staring at her, since she was looking at him when he wasn't looking at her, go figure.

After they had finished breakfast, they were off to the next city. They hiked for several hours, and then stopped at a small town (not the city they're heading for). Ash wanted to be alone for a little. Misty and Brock went to the hotel so they could get the rooms for the night. To their luck, there were only 2 rooms left. Now Misty had no problem with this, but Brock on the other hand, had a small phobia...he never liked to share a room with anyone. Even at his home with 10 other brothers and sisters, he still had a room all to himself. Therefore Ash and Misty had to share the other room. Meanwhile, Ash went to the shopping mall. He wanted to get something special for Misty, since she was very caring for him earlier that morning. He looked and looked to buy something. After several hours, he had found a jewelry store that could custom make something for him. He bought two rings, one having a small diamond in it (for Misty) and the other being a plain gold ring (for Him). On the inside of each one, he had the man engrave, _"Soul Mates Forever. Ash and Misty 2005."_ He couldn't wait to get this for her. Once he got them he went back to the hotel where Brock and Misty were waiting for him.

"Hi guys." Said Ash walking into the lobby area.

"Hi Ash." Said Misty and Brock

"What took you so long? Did you fall into a hole?" Asked Brock

"Oh ha-ha, that's a good one. If you must know where I went, I was at the shopping mall."

"The Mall?!" Asked Brock and Misty with complete surprise.

"Yes. I had to pickup something important."

"Whadcha get Ash?" Asked Misty with some curiosity.

"Oh nothing much, something small for me. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Said Misty smiling.

"Hey Ash, we've got a small, problem with the rooms..." Said Brock

"Oh no, there's no rooms left."

"Not really, there are rooms available."

"So what's the problem then?" Asked Ash wearily

"Well you see...there's kinda only 2 rooms left..."

"WHAT?! I knew we should've got here earlier. I know that you hate to share rooms...so wait...that means that...I have to...share...with..." Ash became a little uneasy.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Ash. I figured that the next town is too far away...so I took the rooms...I hope you're not mad at me.."

"Actually, no. It's not that big of a deal. I'll be fine."

"Good."

Misty just stood there in total surprise. He didn't once refuse to share the room with her. He always hated sharing the rooms with her if this situation ever happened before. He just agreed. Is this the Ash she knew? Or has he grown up?

"Well, let's get going, I'm really tired." Said Ash

"Alright. Now look you two, my room is one floor below you so if you need anything, you know where I am." Said Brock.

"Okay Brock." Said Misty.

They all got in the elevator, Brock got off at the 5th floor.

"Sleep tight you two."

"You too Brock." Said Ash and Misty.

When the doors shut, there was a complete silence. They got out of the elevator and walked towards the room. They walked into the room, and with their wonderful streak of luck, there was only one bed in the room.

"Figures, I'll bet Brock has the room with 2 beds." Said Misty a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Misty, I'll just sleep on the floor. We've all been sleeping on bare ground for years, I don't think one night on the floor will kill me."

Misty began to wonder, why was Ash being so nice to her? Not that it was a bad thing, she did love him and all, and he did say that she was his soul mate, but he was just…too nice. He'd only do this when he wanted something, or was going to beg her for something the next day…but then again, how petty does that sound. She just wasn't sure what to think or even say anymore…

"Ash, can I ask you something? Before you say yes, what I'll say might upset you, but I have no intention of doing so."

"That's ok go ahead." Answered Ash not realizing the hurt he was about to experience.

"Okay…I've noticed something strange about you lately. You've been nice…in fact too nice towards me. Now don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful that you're like that, but are you up to something?"

Well even Misty couldn't prepare Ash for this. He was hurt…

_~She thinks that I want something…I can't even be nice to her without her being suspicious of me…Now I know that she'll never love me…Oh man…I'd better run out before I cry…~_

Ash just turned around and ran out of the room. As he was running down the hall, he was crying. He stopped at the end and sat in a corner where no one would see him. All he did for the next hour was cry, cry and cry some more. Misty had really upset him.

~I can't believe it. I told her that she was my soul mate…and this is what I get. I just don't know what to do anymore…I don't want to be alone. I know that the only one who can make me happy is Misty, no one else. Why did she say that? Was I too nice? No…I'm sure I wasn't. Why me? What have I done in my life to deserve this? I've never been mean to anyone…the fights that Misty and I have are pointless, and I'm only rude to Gary because he's just a jerk. I've tried really hard to get on Misty's good side, and I've succeeded, but now this happened…*Sobbing*~

"I can't believe I just said that…." Said Misty to herself

~Now I know that Ash must hate me…he told me that I'm his soul mate…and I told him that he's mine…and this is how I repay him. Why do I do this to all the people I love? I got into a big fight with my mother years ago…and the next week she died…I never got to apologize for what I said to her. I had been holding it in myself that I wasn't mad at her. I never got to tell her. That's what Ash is going through…He's holding something in…and it's hurting him. Poor guy. Maybe I should see where he went...~

Misty went out of the room and walked quietly down the hall. When she reached the end, she saw Ash sitting all alone crying his eyes out. She felt so uncaring. She had to break the ice before things got worse…that last thing she wanted was Ash to not talk to her.

"Hi Ash."

Ash just looked up at her, his eyes all puffy and bloodshot showing the extreme amount of pain he was in, and looked back down towards the ground continuing his sobbing.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I meant no harm in saying it. Honestly. Trust me Ash, the last thing in the world I'd want to do is upset you like this, I care about you too much to even think of such a horrible thing to do."

"It's…okay Misty. If you want to know why I'm being nice…I...just feel that picking fights with you is pointless, and now that we're older, it'd just be immature of us." Said Ash fibbing a bit.

"Oh. I understand. I'm so sorry, I just don't know what came over me." Misty got on her knees and was eye level with Ash, she took his hands into hers… "Ash look at me, when you told me that I was your soul mate, I was very touched. I had never thought you cared about me that much, and I really appreciated it. I remember when you were crying early this morning, you looked so hurt, and I felt so worthless, like…like I couldn't do anything to help you…*Sobs*"

"But Misty, you did help me. I had felt better the instant you came over to see if I was alright. The talk was a bonus."

"Ash? Do you mean that?" Said Misty lighting up.

"Of course I do. When I grew up in Pallet, the only person that cared about me a lot was my mom. Even when Gary was my friend, it just didn't seem right, almost like he was being a friend out of pity. Then I met you…true we didn't hit it off that well in the beginning, but these last 2 years have been nothing but perfect. Why? Because you were there with me during my low times, you were there during my high times to cheer me on. Misty I could never ask for a better friend because it doesn't exist."

Misty couldn't hold herself back and literally jumped onto Ash's lap and gave him a big hug.

"Ash, you're such a great guy. I don't ever want to leave you. I don't care if that means me moving into your house, I will follow you bike or no bike."

Ash had known it was the right time to bring out the gift he bought for Misty. He asked her to go back into the room with her. A few minutes later…

"Misty. When I was at the mall earlier, I had bought something for myself. Well I left out the fact that I had bought something for you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's nothing spectacular, but it means a lot to me."

Ash had pulled out a small black box, and gave it to her. When she opened it up, it was a small diamond ring. Misty had noticed an engraving in it. Soul Mates Forever. Ash and Misty 2013.

"Oh my gosh, It's beautiful. Where did you get the money for this?"

"Well I had been saving up for your bike, but this meant so much to me that I couldn't turn it down. I want you to remember me forever, as will I you. I bought myself a ring with the same engraving in it. That way no matter where I am, I'll always think of you."

A tear had escaped Misty's eye. She was overwhelmed with happiness. She had found the perfect person to be a part of her life. Nothing could ruin this moment. She had to tell Ash right there that she loved him. She didn't care if he had rejected her, she just needed to tell him now.

"Ash. I need to tell you something important. I've been hiding what means the most to me, but I feel that it should be told now. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, you are the one for me. I love you. No one has made me happier than you, no one has been there for me as much as you." Said Misty becoming very anxious to her Ash's response.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Misty loves him?! His secret had finally jumped onto his vocal cords…and his mouth opened…

"Misty. I also need to tell you something. I'm happy that you feel that way. Misty Waterflower, you are the one for me too. I love you. When you came to me this morning to see how I was feeling, I knew that you truly cared about me. I could never live another happy day without seeing your beautiful face smile." Said Ash with the biggest grin on his face.

Misty began to cry as she had heard exactly what she wanted to hear. She looked up to Ash and he made eye contact. They just kept looking at each other, and leaned in closer, closer and closer, then they closed their eyes slowly and their lips met. Misty had put her arms completely around Ash. He held he closely. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours to them. Nothing could ruin this moment of embrace. They were both completely overwhelmed with love. When the kiss broke, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They hugged forever. They just stood there holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow. They broke the hug and got ready to go to sleep.

"Ash?"

"Yes Misty?"

"You don't have to sleep on the floor like you had intended. You can share the bed with me." Said Misty blushing.

"Thanks Misty." Said Ash turning a slight shade of pink. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ash got into the bed, and Misty put her arms around him. She had always dreamed of this (no not that folks!)…but she won't need to dream anymore.

"Misty, every time you hold me, I feel like you're protecting me…I feel like nothing could happen to me at all. I wish you could hold me forever."

"I've always wanted to hold you like this. When you were upset this morning, I just wanted to hold you, and tell you that everything was going to be ok because I was there."

"Really? You're so sweet. I'm happy to know that you love me. I couldn't ask for more."

Misty smiled at Ash. They leaned in again and kissed. After the kiss broke, both of them drifted off into their own dream worlds, where they would see each other…

The Next morning…

Ash woke up first. He just lay there, and admired Misty's beauty.

~Man…I'm so lucky to have her. I'll never let her go. I have never felt so complete in my life. She means so much to me. I could just cry knowing that she really loves me. I've always wanted this. I remember that day when Misty fished me out of that river, one look into those aqua eyes, and I went numb. *Sighs*~

Misty woke up not much later. She looked at Ash and smiled.

"Hi sweetie. Sleep well?" Said Ash

"Mmm-hmm. Dreamt of you all night."

"As I did you."

*Giggles* "Ya know…I just thought of something funny." Said Ash

"What's that?"

"Well Brock has no clue about us, so let's give him a run for his money."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, we call his room, tell him that we'll meet him in the front. Then we'll come out of the elevator arguing. Then Brock will say like he always does, that we should quit fighting. Once he says that, we'll look at each other and agree to it…then we'll kiss. That'll freak him out."

"Oh my gosh…that is funny! Let's do it."

"Okay, cool!"

Both Ash and Misty got ready, and Ash called Brock in his room.

*RING RING* "Hello?"

"Hey Brock."

"Sup Ash?"

"Oh nothing…I was just curious if you had 2 beds in your room."

"Yeah I did why?"

"Because there was only one in this room, and I slept on the damn floor."

Misty was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, she overheard Ash and began laughing and got a little toothpaste on the mirror.

"Oh…sorry Ash, I didn't know."

"Oh and on top of it, Misty has been in the bathroom for 2 hours, and I still haven't taken a shower!"

"Sheesh, well that's Misty for ya."

"Heh. Well we will be down in 30 minutes or so."

"Okay. Are you guys gonna meet me there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok see you then."

"Ok, bye" *CLICK*

Misty gargles and then runs out of the bathroom.

"Holy cow, Brock is gonna freak." Said Misty

"No kiddin."

After about a half-hour, they met Brock downstairs.

"Hey Guys." Said Brock

"Hey…" Said Misty and Ash in unison

"Something wrong guys?"

"Well there wouldn't be if bed-hog here would've let me take the bed!" Said Ash

"Oh puhleaze…if you weren't snoring half as loud, I could've snuck in 10 minutes of sleep."

"Pssh whatever. If you'd use one-fourth the time in the bathroom, a whole bridal party could've used it and left me time to spare." Said Ash holding back his giggles.

"Ok that's it Ketchum…let's go...right here right now!" Yelled Misty trying not to laugh.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP ARGUING? I thought you had stopped. Please just makeup and stop arguing. Pleeease?" Said Brock practically getting on his knees.

Ash and Misty look at each other, and nodded. They shook hands, but suddenly Ash pulled Misty in and kissed her. They kissed for a while. Brock just stood there in complete shock…literally. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Mmm…I love it when you kiss me like that." Said Misty

"I can't resist a princess like you." Said Ash really suave

Brock just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What's a matter Brock? Cat got your tongue?" Said Ash trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well…you two kissed like…like you are going out."

"Oohhh yeah. Misty and I…well…admitted our feelings to each other last night. I've always loved Misty, and I could never be any happier than I am now."

"Same with me. The other day, Ash had told me that I was his soul mate. I was extremely touched by that. I knew right then that he was the one."

"Well I'd like to say congratulations. I hope everything goes well with the two of you. You make a cute couple."

"Thanks Brock." Said Misty blushing

"Yeah thanks Brock."

"You're welcome. So are we gonna get going to that next town or what?"

"Sure I guess, I honestly don't see the hurry though, it's kinda nice to take a break for a change. What do you think?" Said Ash.

"I think that sounds pretty good. We'll take this weekend off, and go back hiking on Monday. Sound good to you two?"

"Works for me! How about you Misty?"

"That sounds great!"

"Cool. Let's go back to our rooms, unpack again, and then meet back down here in an hour." Said Brock

"Ok Brock." Said Ash

"Oh really quick Ash, I remember you telling me this morning that you guys had the room with one bed, so I as wondering if you'd want to switch rooms?"

"Umm, I really don't care, I'd actually like to stay in the one we already have, if that's alright with you Mist." Asked Ash winking at Misty

"That's fine for me."

"Ok then," Said Brock shrugging, "I'll meet you two down here in an hour. Later!"

"Later Brock." Said Misty

"Alright Misty, let's go back up and unpack our stuff."

"Ok my little stud muffin!" Said Misty with an odd tone to her voice

"Oh cut that out Misty, I am not a stud muffin, but you on the other hand are an adorable goddess."

"Ash, that's so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too Mist."

They leaned in and made a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Lets get going Ash."

"Ok."

Both Ash and Misty hurried to their room, and unpacked neatly, but as quick as they could. Meanwhile Brock was nowhere done, since he was unpacking by himself. Ash called Brock's room up to see if he was done.

*RING RING*

"Hello?…Oh hey Ash what's up?"

"Are you almost done unpacking?" Asked Ash

"Not really, I still have quite a bit left. I'll be about another half an hour or so."

"Ok that's fine. Call us if you finish early."

"Alright, later Ash"

"Later"

*CLICK*

"Well Mist, Brock isn't done. He's probably making it all neat and stuff, you know him."

"Yeah. So what should we do?"

"I have no clue." *Sighs*

An Idea came to Ash. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat on the bed. He patted the bed, motioning for Misty to sit next to him. Misty got up and sat next to Ash. He put his arm around her and looked into her eyes.

"It's incredible isn't it?"

"What is Ash?"

"That 6 years ago, you fished me out of a river, and yelled at me because Pikachu was in horrible shape, and then I took your bike to save him. Honestly for the first few months you followed me, I couldn't wait to buy you a bike so you'd leave me be. Then after that, I realized that you weren't that bad to be around after all. True we did argue a lot, and I regret it, but we were young and didn't have any other way to hide our feelings for each other. I just want to say that I am really sorry for the times I may have said things that hurt you, and may have made you want to leave, but you stayed by my side for this long and I really appreciate it. You mean a lot to me Mist, and I wouldn't know what my life would be like without you. I love you." Said Ash with a small tear running down his right cheek.

"*Sighs* Oh Ash, you don't have to be sorry for that. We were young like you said, and its no big deal. True when I did fish you out of that river and you stole my bike I was infuriated at first, but then as I walked to Viridian City to find you, I realized that you did it to save Pikachu, and I knew that you weren't just some ordinary ten year old brat like Gary, who only cares about battling Pokemon. I knew that you loved Pikachu, even though he rejected you at first. So all in all, you mean a lot to me too, and I never know what my life would've been like if I never crossed paths with you. I love you Ash."

He looked into her eyes and he felt something warm inside of him. This time, something told him that Misty wasn't the type of person who just comes and goes in his life, she was going to stay, and he would be happy with her by his side forever. He slowly put his other arm by her cheek, caressing it, and then around her backside. They both leaned in and kissed slowly, yet passionately. They kept at that for a minute, but then their kiss became a little deeper, and more passionate. They lay back on the bed and continued. After 10 minutes, Ash slowly pulled away, and looked into her eyes.

"Misty…that was…wow…" Said Ash extremely awestruck

Misty giggled a bit.

"Ash, that was incredible." Said Misty awestruck as well

"I'll say…"

Ash put has arm around Misty again, and held her close. She closed he eyes and began to dream about all the good things that will become of her and Ash in the future. He whispered in to her ear…

"I don't ever want to lose you. I wouldn't care what it would take. I'd do anything to prevent you from getting taken away from me. You are my world, and the key to my heart, soul, well-being and my future. I love you."

Misty opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Ash looked at her and smiled. She leaned in and began another kiss. Meanwhile…

"There, finally finished unpacking. Oh man! I've been here for almost two hours. I'll bet Ash and Misty are really ticked at me. I'd better call them."

*RING RING* the phone scared Ash and Misty. Ash got up from the bed and picked up the phone a little frustrated..

"Hello. Oh hey Brock…. No I'm not mad, why do you ask?…Oh, I guess we did too…..Ok, well see you there, bye!" *CLICK*

"What'd he say?"

"That he just finished and he's sorry for taking too long."

"Oh, I think we lost track of time as well." Said Misty blushing.

"Yeah I think we did…"

"Well Ash let's get going to the lobby."

"Ok Mist."

Once everyone met up in the lobby, they needed to figure out what exactly they were going to.

"Well, now that we've re-unpacked everything, what are we gonna do this weekend?" Asked Ash.

"Well I heard that there is festival going on the next town over." Replied Brock.

"Well how far is the next town?"

"It's not that bad, it's only a twenty minute walk from here. Of course it's up to you guys, I could careless about the walk."

"That's fine with me. How about you Misty?"

"I don't mind. A twenty minute walk is nothing compared to our normal hikes."

"Cool. Let's get going then."

Ash and Co. went to the festival despite the twenty minute walk there. There were so many things to do there. They had games for people of all ages, Pokémon puppet shows, training tips for new trainers, and later at night there was a social/dance. Once they arrived, Brock pretty much got separated from the group the second he saw pretty girls. Ash and Misty stayed together and played some games, and saw a puppet show. They ran into Brock a few hours later, and he had all sorts of red markings, and bruises on his face.

"Brock? What happened to you?" Asked Misty trying not to laugh.

"Oh nothin'…just lots of pretty girls, and they are just hiding that they all love me….." said Brock in ga-ga mode.

"Umm ok Brock, whatever you say…" Said Ash starting to giggle.

Brock saw another girl walk by and off he went chasing her.

"Geez, he's got it pretty bad doesn't he?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah, if he keeps this up tonight, we may have to take him to the hospital for the severe injuries he's gonna get."

"Heh, no kidding. Sometimes, you feel sorry for him. Especially the one time we ran into Suzie again, and well, she pretty much had her eyes set on that other guy instead of Brock." Said Ash

"Yeah I remember that…well, he'll eventually find the right road to take, and will find that girl just for him."

"Well all I can say now is that I'm glad that we have each other, and I'm thankful that our paths crossed 6 years ago." Said Ash

"Aww, Ash that's so sweet!" Said Misty turning a slight shade of pink.

Ash turned to her and gave her a small kiss.

After a few more hours, the fun and games ended and the dance was about to start. Once the music started blaring, everyone just started dancing. There were your usual show-offs breakdancing, and the usual two or three people that just stood along the sidelines watching everyone else dance the night away. After a half-hour or so, a slow song came on. Ash and Misty raced for the dance floor. They danced close together, Misty rest her head on Ash's shoulder, as Ash held her close. After an hour of dancing, Ash and Misty found their way to a lake, which was close to the festivities. The moon and stars were shining brightly that night. There was a bench close to the lake. They sat there and admired the scenery. Ash put his arm around Misty, and she leaned over and rested her head on Ash's chest.

"It's a beautiful night." Misty commented.

"Yeah, but it's even more beautiful with you here." Said Ash.

Misty wasn't even going to say anything. She just sat up and leaned into Ash and began kissing him. He pulled her closer to his body, and returned the kiss, which didn't show any signs of slowing anytime soon. They continued their passionate embrace for a bit longer and Misty pulled away slowly and looked into Ash's eyes…

"You've made my dreams come true…I love you Ash."

"And you have made my life complete, without you, I don't know where I'd be right now. I love you Misty." Said Ash as he pulled Misty close to him.

They both sat there and talked for a while, and after an hour, they went back to the party, which was nearing its end. They managed to find Brock sitting way in the back alone with quite a few red handprints on his face…

"Brock? What happened to you? Are you ok?" Asked Misty.

"Oh nothing, I suppose no one wanted to dance with me." Said Brock with an upset look on his face.

"Awww, well someday you'll find the right one for you. Until then, just ride it out. Look at us for instance, we constantly fought, and got on each other's nerves. Until two nights ago, it was hell trying to hold our feelings in. Now we are both very happy." Said Misty.

"I suppose you're right. *sighs* Shall we get going?" Asked Brock.

"Sure, seems like the party's dying down anyways." Said Ash.

They all left and walked back to the hotel they were staying in, and had a goodnight's rest.

As Ash and Misty are sound asleep around 6am, the sun slowly begins to peek into the window brightening up the room with its rays of light. The light hits Misty's face and she squints for a second and then slowly opens her eyes. She looks immediately in front of her and sees Ash sound asleep. She stretches her arms, and then smiles knowing that he will be a part of her life forever. Misty leans over and gives Ash a little good morning kiss on his soft, tender lips. He slowly begins to open his eyes, and when Misty begins to come in focus, he smiles.

"Morning sweetie." Said Misty Smiling.

"Morning Misty."

"Sleep good Ash?"

"Mmm-hmm. How about you?"

"Slept fine. Couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Couldn't stop thinking about you either. Did you have a good time last night?" Asked Ash.

"Oh Ash, I had a wonderful time. I really enjoyed it by the lake. It was really romantic." Said Misty all starry-eyed.

"You think so Misty?"

"Of course silly, why do you think it was my favorite part of the night?"

"That's true. Well, I think that we should get back on our journey. What do you think?"

"I think it's a pretty good idea actually. I think I'm missing it already."

"Yeah. It's gonna be different traveling together now. We won't be fighting anymore, and I wonder how Brock is going to manage the silence, since when it gets really quiet, people kinda lose patience."

"Yeah, you're right. We won't be fighting, but we'll walk side by side in utter bliss, and thinking of that makes me really happy." Said Misty

"That makes me happy too Misty. Lets get ready and call Brock to tell him that we want to go back."

"Ok Ash, that sounds good."

They both took their showers and then they packed up their clothes. Once they finished with everything it was about 11 in the morning. Ash called Brock to let him know that they wanted to continue the journey. Brock really didn't mind since nothing exciting happened to him anyways at the party, so he figured what the heck. They met downstairs in the lobby, checked out and went on with their journey. They hiked for a whole day and as night fell, they began to set camp. As Ash was setting up his tent, he noticed that Misty wasn't putting hers up at all. She was just sitting over on a rock watching the two putting their tents up. He wondered why she wasn't putting hers up. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Mist. You alright?" Asked Ash with a look of worry in his face.

"Yeah Ash, I'm fine. Why is something wrong?"

"Well you're not putting your tent up."

"Well I was wondering if I could sleep with you in yours?" Asked Misty turning a slight shade of pink.

"Oh. Well...umm…" Ash began to turn pink as well…"we did share the bed in the hotel…but Brock didn't know about it. Do you think he'll be mad?"

"I don't think so Ash. You could ask him."

"Yeah I suppose." Shrugged Ash.

Ash was a bit nervous, he knew that Brock was an easygoing guy, but when it came to stuff like this, he was their "father". He wanted Misty to be with him in his tent that night, but he also didn't want Brock to think less of him. Brock was in the middle of putting his tent up when…

"Brock?" Asked Ash nervously.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Umm...nothing…well…could I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Well…You know that Misty and I have gotten close now, and we want to spend a lot more time together…but not just together, we'd like to be together alone."

"Oh…so you guys want me to leave?" Asked Brock a little confused.

"NO! Goodness no Brock…I would never want you to leave, and neither would Misty. What I'm trying to say, is well…notice how Misty hasn't put up her tent yet?"

"Actually it's funny you mentioned that, I was just gonna ask you about that in a second."

"Well she hasn't because, well...because she wants to share my tent, and that's what I meant by spending time together, alone."

"Oh I see now."

"Your mad aren't ya?"

"No! Why would I be? I can probably guess why you'd think I'd be mad, but I'm not. Your old enough, and I trust you to do make the right decisions when it comes to that. It's fine with me."

"Really?" Brock Nods

"Sweet. Thanks man, you're the greatest."

"Hey no prob. That's what friends are for right?"

"Right!" Said Ash giving Brock a firm handshake.

Not even a second later, and he's running back to Misty. He'll get to spend time with her alone, well kinda. He walks up to her, and pus his hands on her shoulders. She turns around and looks him in the eye, she can see that he's let down, well that's what she thinks.

"Ash? Did you talk to Brock?"

"Yeah…I did." Said Ash pretending to be upset.

"Well what did he say?" Asked Misty looking concerned.

"He said…well that we…"

"Yes...go on…"

"We…that it's….ok!"

"Really?" Asked Misty in joy.

"Yeah." Said Ash smiling.

"Thank goodness, I thought that he would be mad, or maybe be suspicious of us doing...well you know." Said Misty turning a slight shade of red..

"Oh...I had never thought of that." Said Ash turning really red.

Brock had finished dinner and they all sat down and ate quietly. After dinner, Ash and Misty headed for their tent. They got in and closed it up. Ash had prepared his sleeping bag, as did Misty. They lay down, and closed their eyes. Misty didn't feel right. She kept tossing around until…

"Mist? You alright?" Asked Ash.

"Kinda, I can't get comfy. Would you mind if I slept with you in your bag?" Asked Misty

Ash had jumped back a bit. It was one thing to share the hotel bed, since it was really big, but a sleeping bag? He had thought about it and figured that there'd be no harm in it.

"Sure Misty, come on over."

She had made her way over to his bag. Once they were situated, she turned so she can see his eyes.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Misty. I never want to lose you."

"Aww Ash…." Said Misty as she leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met, and the kiss started as tender and caring, but slowly became stronger and more passionate. They were in complete bliss knowing that they would be together…forever…and nothing can change that…nothing.

THE END

* * *

Hi folks. What did you think of this. please read and review.


End file.
